1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media asset groups and, more particularly, to rating media asset groups or media assets therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many media management applications, such as the iTunes™ application, produced by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., offer ways to rate media assets. For example, iTunes™ allows media assets to be rated on a scale of 1 to 5, with 5 being the highest rating.
Media assets can include any and all kinds of digital media formats, such as audio files (e.g., MP3, AAC, Ogg Vorbis, etc.) or video files (e.g., QuickTime®, AVI). Media assets collections can include any collection of media assets, such as music albums, and music compilations. Another example of a media asset collection is known as a playlist, which can pertain to a group of audio tracks.
However, current methods of rating media assets depend on intensive user input. Typically, a user must rate each individual media asset in his or her collection separately, which can be time-consuming, especially for large groups of media assets. Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to rate media assets.